deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds vs Bloons TD
Angry Birds vs Blooms TD is a what if episode of death battle It is a colab between ICEBEARISBEST and IceBearSwag Who do you think wins? The Birds The Monkeys Interlude W: Time-wasters B: AKA games that extend your time on the shitter W: but when it comes to time-wasters none are more addicting than these B: Angry Birds the birds who slingshot them self to get there eggs back W: And Bloons TD the tower defence monkeys who... fight balloons Angry Birds W: Deep in Bird Island there lives... Well Birds B: Big Fucking Suprise W: Well these birds were happy living life, Partying, Dancing, Eating all that stuff B: But one fateful day the pigs arrived on bird island wanting to steal there eggs W: There was only one way to get there eggs back... Sling shot themslefs across piggey island B: These birds pack quite a punch W: Red the red bird cant do anything except when he gets reds mighty feathers which can target anything DESTROYING IT B: Chuck the speddy yellow bird speeds up and destroys all wood W: Bomb is well a bomb he blows up but can have a short fuse which increases his blast radius B: Matilda the white bird is cool she poops out eggs which blow up W: The blues jay, jake and jim can split into three but there weak and can break glass thats it for them B: Terence the big red bird is like red exept he can destroy anything cause hes fucking huge W: Hal the green bird can boomerang back to the slingshot B: Hal sucks he's so fucking useless and should die in hell W: Anyways Bubbles the orange bird inflates B: Lets not forget Stella the pink bird who creates bubbles that pick things up and then POP which causes them to fall W: And Ice Bird the bird from SPACE he freezes enemies in a big icy explosion B: And then there's the mighty eagle who swoops in for a can of sardines W: and there's the mighty dragon who swoops in for a fish while looping B: Speaking of looping in Angry Birds 2 there's Silver W: she loops around before SMASHING down so hard that her face breaks concrete B: Is that all? W: NOPE there is still the movie! In the movie the birds can be shown with EXTREME durability and strength B: Red can somehow shatter a rock with his head W: Somehow? B: well yea i tried to slingshot a bird into a rock and the only thing that shattered was... the birds head W: Well in the movie there are some feats like chuck breaking through several walls of concrete and bomb surviving himself blowing up! B: But even these birds have weaknesses W: some birds are not really powerful against certain blocks like concrete B: and some birds have short reaching distances W: and if there slingshot is destroyed there pretty helpless B: Still that... they... FUCK YEA THREE STARS (All the birds do there cries at the same time) Bloons TD The Monkeys, ummm.. They attack balloons. I don't know why, but the game is good, so who cares? Each monkey has their own ablities. The Dart Monkey throws a single dart. The Tack Shooter shoots 8 tacks at a slow rate and at short range. The Sniper Monkey shoots a sniper rifle and has unlimited range. The Boomerang Thrower throws a boomerang in an arc. The Ninja Monkey rapidly fires shurikens. The Bomb Tower shoots a bomb that explodes on impact. The Ice Tower freezes things within it's radius for a short time. The Glue Gunner shoots a glob of glue at their opponents, slowing them down. The Monkey Ace shoots in 8 directions, but their faster, have more range, and are more powerful than the Tack Shooter. The Super Monkey throws darts very fast and at a longer range than the normal dart monkey. The Monkey Aprentice fires bolts of magic. The Mortar Tower precisely fires mortar shells. The Dartling Gun shoots darts from a machine gun super quickly but not very accurately. While there attacking ability is strong, they are completely lacking in durability. But these are monkeys that you definently don't want to mess with. Fight ICEBEARISBEST= Location: Bird Island Time: 9:30 in the morning Red is walking to his house as he spots balloons in the sky Red: Kid must be having a birthday party better check it out as red walks to the balloon a monkey jumps out of nowhere and throws a dart at the balloon Red: what the pluck who are you the monkey smacks red and runs to bird village red than chases after the monkey FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cue: Angry Birds Seasons: Summer Vacation Theme Red punches the monkey and throws him into a rock Red: CACAW Monkey: EEEE as their cries roar the birds soon arrive with the slingshot and get in line and the monkeys set up a fortress Hal is shot first going over the fortress and boomeranging back but the monkeys were prepared and shot darts into both of Hals eyes killing him Red: Oh pluck we lost hal Bomb is then shot and flies and destroys a tower by blowing it up but then is toppled by the monkeys Chuck is then shot and speeds up but the glue monkey shoots chuck slowing him down but not entirely cause he still breaks a whole tower Red: We need more birds over there Stella: I got this Stella is then fired and fills several bubbles with fortress pieces popping the bubbles and destroying the pieces but several monkeys start surrounding Her. Then Chuck speeds in and takes out the monkeys surrounding stella Red: Okay we need to save the birds with the abilities! start firing the standard birds! They then fire Willow, The Judge and The Mime Cue: Steve Aoki: Fight Mime: OH MY GAWWWWWWWWWWD But then the Ninja Monkey and Apprentice show up and shoot shurikens and lightning bolts at the standard birds Then the super monkey flies in and shoots darts at the mime killing him After Struggling Bomb breaks free and tries to find chuck and stella Just then a bomb tower starts firing bombs at bomb Red: Okay we need to come up with a plan Matilda: We need to give it everything we got Just then a super monkey swoops in firing darts at the birds killing some standard birds Ice Birds then fires himself at the bomb tower to save bomb He freezes the tower and several monkeys too! They then fire silver as she is flying she sees a icy tower, loops and CRASHES down at it But the tower freezes her and she falls to the ground covered in ice and shatters Matilda is then fired and bombs the ice tower and is launched to a tower destroying it Just then a boomerang monkey and sniper start attacking the birds killing some Bubbles then launches himself into a hoard of monkeys, Inflates and destroys some of the fortresses but then is shot repeatedly to death Terence is then fired and destroys a huge tower But then a huge mob of monkeys charges at the birds and kill Matilda by shooting darts at her till she bleeds out, Stella by gluing her to the ground and having a bomb explode her and Bomb by Slashing right through him with ninja stars Red: Oh Pluck (Looks at the sardines and fish on the ground) I didn't want to do this but FIRE The sardines and fish fly the the sky and land Voice In the sky: MIGHTY EAGLE Dragon: ROAAAAR The Dragon smashes into the monkeys base destroying buildings but not all of them But the ones he didn't destroy the mighty eagle did as he crashed down The screen goes black As smoke emerges from the ground several bird and monkey corpses are shown on the ground But a monkey emerges from the ground and charges at the slingshot To attack Red Red: You again The blues fire at the monkey but when they split in 3 the monkey throws 3 darts killing all 3 of them Red charges at the monkey as the monkey shoots darts at him Red grabs the monkey and slams him down, wraps his wings around the monkeys neck and starts to choke him Monkey: *gag* Red: This is what you get for killing my FRIENDS He lets go of the monkey who lies there on the ground catching his breath Red: Hey Banana Breath TAKE THIS He fires himself into the monkeys head Decapitating him K.O IceBearSwag= A large, gray building is shown. Quickly a monkey dashes in. He goes down some stairs. He places a nuke and escapes through the vents. Why did he do this, you may ask? It's because he heard that this was a factory that produced the monkeys mortal enemies, the balloons. Tomorrow | A Red bird walks around. This is none other than the Angry Birds leader, Red. He hid the groups precious eggs in this abandoned factory so that the pigs wouldn't steal them. He was in shock, to say the least, to see the building destroyed. As he looked at the ground, he saw a clump of brown fur. The day after The bird found out that this was caused by the neighboring monkeys. They marched over with their slingshot, declaring war. A monkey overheard the birds conversation. He told them that the neighboring birds were declaring war due to the destruction of the building. The monkeys knew that the birds were teamed up with the bloons. They must have been hired to take them out. The monkey spoke into his headset to alert everyone. The only way to survive is to evacuate the citizens and bring in the army. Both The Birds and The Monkeys are on the battlefield. FIGHT! WIP Conclusion ICEBEARISBEST B: That was AWESOME W: Though it seemed like the birds would have lost you would be wrong B: The Monkeys lack in durability whereas the birds have incredible durability W: Plus the birds have dealt with similar threats before like the pigs and even the monkeys from rio B: And with the mighty eagle and dragon the monkeys weapons are pretty much useless against them W: Plus in the movie red is durable enough to survive an explosion strong enough to destroy the entire piggy island B: Were not even MENTIONING Toons or The other games like Action, Epic, Fight or Friends W: Even though some monkeys power counters the birds like glue monkey vs chuck the birds abilities proved to be much stronge B: Looks like the monkeys were just FOWL W: The winners are The Angry Birds Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ICEBEARISBEST Category:IceBearSwag Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016